The international patent application WO 02/17316 filed by Koninklijke Philips Electronics N.V. on Feb. 28, 2002 describes a storage unit intended to be read by a player. This storage unit is composed of a data carrier in which a contactless integrated circuit (also referred to as chip) is embedded. The chip comprises receiving means for receiving a powering signal and transmitting means for transmitting a scrambling/descrambling key to be used for writing/reading data on said data carrier. The contactless chip is powered optically by the player when the data carrier is in the player. In WO 02/17316, the chip is used to protect the data carrier against copying.
One of the objects of the present invention is to propose other applications for storage units that comprise a main data carrier and a chip associated with said main data carrier, the proposed applications being directed to a use of such storage units with portable radio-communication devices.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a portable radio-communication device specifically designed for implementing such applications.
Another object of the present invention is to propose another form of storage medium specifically suited for use in portable radio-communication devices.
Still another object of the invention is to propose a method of manufacturing such storage units.